


Black Coffee

by Buangit



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Escorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buangit/pseuds/Buangit
Summary: After getting sick of being pestered about his love life (or for the lack of it), Tweek Tweak finds himself resorting to drastic measures or in other words, hiring a host to take to his class reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gyaaah!" A shriek was heard after the sound of breaking glass. The people inside didn't even bat an eye after it was followed with several other curses. There were only about three who turned to see what had happened, they must've been new because it was a normal occurrence in this small yet cozy cafe to hear the owner scream out profanities, and the usual breaking of a cup or plate.

     Tweek Tweak, the current owner of Tweak Bros. Coffee that is stationed in Denver just turned 24 years old last month. He may have aged a year older but his caffeine addiction, and his paranoid self still remained. The young man had left his childhood town and moved to Denver three years ago. It was quite a huge step for him considering how he yells 'Too much pressure!' all the time. His best friend Thomas patted him on the back and his father cried tears of joy after hearing his decision.

     Tweek himself wasn't sure of his decision back then but after hearing so much from people around him about their concerns for his future, he finally made the choice to become independent. So now he's here, giving his employee Stan an apologetic look after asking him to clean the mess up for him. Stan just showed off his boyish grin, he didn't really mind cleaning up for his boss since he wouldn't want him to have a panic attack if he ever cuts himself and scream about germs again and how he was going to die. Yep, he totally doesn't want that to happen.

"S-Sorry Stan," Tweek apologized. He then quickly stationed himself back inside to grab a mug full of black coffee.

"It's no problem Mr. Tweak," Stan assured.

"Just call me Tweek please!" Tweek blurted out. "M-Mr. Tweak is too much pressure! What if people mistake me for my dad!? What'll I do then? I'll end up getting a ton of invitations to some random coffee convention in Australia!"

     Australia? Stan had no idea why his boss would think that, well, he always suspected it was because of all the caffeine he’s been drinking. He was about to ask why Australia of all places but decided on shutting his mouth instead. "Okay Tweek," He answered.

     Tweek let out a sigh of relief when Stan dropped the mister from his name. With the warm mug in his hands he blew into it in order to cool it down, he took a long sip and let out a small smile. The bitter taste of the black liquid was a part of his life that remained constant in helping him calm down. He couldn't imagine a life without coffee, actually he has, and he'd always end up panicking and drinking more in order to remind himself that it still exists.

"Tweek!" The sound of a bell followed by the shout of his name made Tweek break off from his calm demeanor. He bit on his lip to stop himself from shrieking but jumped a little, spilling some of his coffee onto the floor. Stan sighed, knowing that he had to clean that up too. He threw away the broken glass in the trash and proceeded to head to the back to get the mop.

"T-Thomas!? What are you doing here?" Tweek stuttered. "I thought I'd pick you up by tomorrow?"

     Thomas placed his sunglasses atop his dirty blonde hair and smiled maniacally at his jittering best friend. "Fuck-! I got so excited that I took an earlier flight to surprise you," He sauntered towards the counter and sat on one of the stools. "Man, I'm so pumped- bitch- for the reunion next month!"

     Tweek stared incredulously towards his friend. Thomas tends to become loud and obnoxious because of his Tourette’s but he knew that his best friend would still be this incredibly hyped without it. "Cappuccino for you, right?" Tweek asked. He didn't really need to ask since he knows that's Thomas's favorite but he still did it anyways due to his paranoia.

"Bitch yes!" Thomas laughed out loud. "Oh yeah! Have you seen Kyle lately?"

"Kyle? No, why?" Tweek asked from behind as he prepared Thomas's cappuccino.

"Fucking bitch man! He's so damn hot now," Tweek squeaked at the information. "You know that shitty afro hair he used to have? Well, he finally figured out how to style it and I've got to say he's so damn-"

"Hot?" Tweek finished while rolling his eyes. He and Thomas were both gay and open about it but the latter was much more vocal and expressive towards his orientation. A hundred times more expressive than Tweek will ever be, or will ever get. What with the little jitterbug's not so secretive fact that he's still a virgin.

“Yeah!” Thomas just cheered.

     Tweek turned to see the glowing grin on Thomas’s face. He placed the cappuccino in front of him, and even took a red velvet cupcake from the pantry to give to his best friend. “Cool!” Thomas exclaimed as he saw the rose pattern that formed on the foam in his cup. “You’ve gotten better at this whole coffee art thing.”

     The praise made Tweek blush. In all honesty it made his pride swell whenever someone compliments him about his coffee. “Thanks,” He whispered shyly. Thomas blew on the cup and took a sip, his smile growing even wider. He looked up at Tweek and gave him a thumb’s up knowing that his friend really deserved all the compliments he’s giving.

     The two blondes then began to chatter about their childhood town, South Park. It was currently December and Tweek already made plans on spending his Christmas holiday with his parents in the cold who-knows-where town. Next year on January is going to be their reunion, an event that their once class president Wendy Testaburger insisted on having. Tweek didn’t mind going since he liked most of his classmates anyways, what with the fact that all of them knew each other since they were practically babies. He had one problem though, and that’s because of their usual antics on hooking him up with guys. Tweek and Thomas had come out as gay to everybody during high school, and nobody gave a shit that they liked dicks and just patted them on their backs and continued on to their next period. After that it was Butters who came out as being bisexual, and so did Kyle. Though the difference with Thomas, Butters and Kyle with Tweek is that all of them had their experiences with hooking up with guys, and Tweek didn’t.

     Tweek Tweak wasn’t broken. He gets aroused whenever he sees hot guys that are his type, and he most definitely masturbates with the images of those said hot guys, but he has never had the courage to come up to them. Tweek wasn’t hideous either, in fact a lot of guys have already flirted with him with the usual, “Hey baby, you’re cute. Wanna hang out?” But Tweek would always refuse. He says it’s too much pressure and Thomas would always scold him saying, “So you want to be a virgin forever?” And Tweek would usually follow it with a, “No way man! I don’t want that to happen!” Thomas would then roll his eyes at this of course.

“Sooo Tweek,” Thomas started. He twirled his finger around the rim of his cup, trying to look casual but failing. “Listen, there’s this really cool guy that I think would definitely be your type. He’s Butter’s boyfriend’s brother and-“

“Thomas!” Tweek gasped. “I can’t believe you’re bringing this up to me dude.”

     Thomas raises his left eyebrow. “Fuck-! What man? I’m just trying to help a bro up with his boring ass love life.”

     Tweek fumed but eventually sulked. He slumped his back to rest on the counter and sighs. “L-Listen, I don’t need any help. I don’t want any help. What happens will happen.” He looks up at his best friend and sees him roll his eyes. “I get it dude, you’re just trying to help but I’m 24 now! I can handle things on my own especially with my love life,” Tweek continues to say.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re still- bitch- a virgin even when you’re fucking 24!” Thomas counters. “You haven’t even dated a single guy ever since we came out during high school. Heck! Ever since your mom popped you out of her vagina!”

“So what if I’m a virgin?” Tweek asks defensively. “There’s nothing wrong with that. And please dude, don’t bring up my mom’s vagina into this. It-It’s too much-“

“Pressure,” Thomas finishes. He sighs and looks at Tweek’s trembling form. “Look man, I’m sorry. It’s just that, well, you know…”

     Tweek nods, understanding what Thomas was trying to say even when he wasn’t saying it. “Yeah.”

     Silence enveloped the two for a moment until the awkward air finally passes and both men glance at each other, grinning. “Shit-! Why are we fighting about this?” Thomas laughs.

“Heck if I know man,” Tweek snickered as he covered his mouth to stop himself from giggling.

“Um… Not to ruin the moment or anything but you guys scared off three of our customers,” Stan pointed out at the three new costumers that were fleeing from the scene.

     Thomas just waved his right hand around the air. “Meh, just a bunch of prude pussies who can’t handle a little quarrel between friends,” He says. Stan sighs at this and continues on returning the mop back to its proper place after cleaning up the spilled coffee.

“But seriously Tweek,” Thomas turns back to Tweek again. “It may- fuck- be too much pressure but don’t let it stop you. Live a little man!” Thomas grins as he stands up to pat Tweek’s shoulders. Tweek smiles and moves closer to his friend to give him a hug. “Yeah, I know. I’ll try…” He says before he lets go.

***

     A long sigh came out of his lips. The bright green glow from his red Red Racer alarm clock alerted him that it was about time to get up, but he didn’t want to get up. So if Craig fucking Tucker doesn’t want to get up, then you better bet on your ass that he won’t. His icy blue eyes stared emotionlessly at the blinking numbers as he tugs his Red Racer blanket just above his nose so that it was only his eyes and dark mane that could be seen.

“Craig you better be awake you bastard!” He lets out another long sigh as he hears his sister Ruby bellow from the other side of his door, so much for not getting up from his bed.

     Even when the door felt like it was going to break from all of Ruby’s pounding Craig still took his time in sitting up on his bed. He did a little bit of stretching, turning his head from right to left and moving his shoulders up and down to get his body up and running. He then takes his time in standing up from his bed, and he planned on walking slowly towards the door just to piss Ruby off but his long legs transported him to his destination in no time. Without hesitation he unlocks and opens the door and was met with Ruby’s fiery glare that if you were anyone except for Craig Tucker then you would have cowered in fear.

“You have a meeting today!” Ruby shrieked. “The maid told me that you wouldn’t wake up even when she checked on you 20 times. 20 fucking times Craig! Why do enjoy making my job so difficult?” She sighs exasperatedly.

     Craig just stares at her, not answering her question or even explaining himself. “I give up,” Ruby groans. “You’re more of the face of the company anyways. Token’s already got everything handled over there. You’re just lucky to have such a professional secretary like him do most of your job,” Ruby spats.

“That doesn’t mean that I’m letting you off the hook though,” She turns around and walks away, and this time Craig follows. The two headed downstairs while Ruby talked him over his schedule along the way. Craig’s face remained apathetic but Ruby didn’t worry since she knows how capable her brother actually is. It’s just that Craig just liked to do things at his own pace and was too lazy to show any motivation on expressing himself.

“So yeah, that’s about everything,” Ruby finishes in time when they reached the dining table.

     Craig sits on his usual chair and sees that his black coffee’s already been prepared. Ruby sits opposite of him where her waffles waited for her.  “Tomorrow I’m planning on visiting Clyde,” He informs before he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Again?” She groans. “I don’t get why you guys decided it was a good idea to create a host club together. Well, as long as your name isn’t used to represent the club then I guess it’s okay,” Ruby says as she applied more maple syrup on her waffles. “Still, why’d you guys do it?” She eyed her brother questioningly.

     Craig looks up at her and shrugs. “Clyde being the ‘ladies man’ he is wanted his career to be about picking up chicks so he told me that he wanted to create a host club,” Craig explains. Ruby waits for a few seconds but Craig didn’t say another word. “So?” She asks impatiently.

“So being the awesome best friend that I am helped him do it. Besides it’s entertaining to see him get stomped by the other hosts,” Craig almost smirked. “It gets boring in this town anyway so why not provide some fun.”

     Ruby raises her eyebrow at this. “But you like it boring.”

“Yes, I do,” Craig confirms.

“I don’t get you sometimes,” Ruby munches on her waffles.

“I have to look after my bitch,” Craig answers jokingly but it was hard to tell. “Who knows what kind of trouble he’ll get caught up in if I’m not there.”

     Ruby chuckles at this. “You guys are so gay that I can’t believe that you aren’t married yet. I bet the host club’s just a cover,” She laughed.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you sooner sis but you know how much of a pussy Clyde is,” Craig played along.

“Oh my god,” Ruby laughs.

     A small smile appeared on Craig’s face as he watches his sister laugh like a madman. He finishes his coffee and eats the pancakes that were prepared for him filled with blueberries on top. The two continued on with their meal after Ruby finally stopped laughing.

     After they finished their meal Craig went back upstairs to get ready. He showered and dressed himself with his midnight blue tie and navy blue suit. He combed his hair and looked at his complexion. His hand itched to grab for his blue chullo but knew that Ruby would be mad if he tried to wear it at the meeting. His phone then buzzed from his night stand playing his ringtone ‘Just Like You’ by Three Days Grace.

“Craig!” He was immediately greeted by Clyde’s loud cry of his name when he opened the call.

“I’m not deaf dumbass,” He insulted but Clyde wasn’t listening.

“Dude you won’t believe this,” Clyde exclaims. “A dude just asked for a host!” Clyde pauses before he adds, “Don’t misunderstand man, I got no problems with gays but this is the first time another guy asked for a guy here. What do I do?”

“Then get him a host,” Craig says like it was the most obvious thing to do.

“I know but none of the guys wants to do it.”

“So tell him no,” Again Craig says it like it was so obvious.

“But Craaaiiig I can’t just say that to his face!” Clyde whined on the phone. Craig sighs at the sound and rolls his eyes. “Why not?”

“Because look at his face!” Clyde says and a bell sounded indicating that a photo was sent to Craig’s phone. Craig opens the photo and sees one of the brightest emerald eyes his ever seen in his life. The wild mane of dirty blonde, bright blonde and medium blonde fluttered in the air. Fair skin that was flushed and a tint of pink tainted the stranger’s face. His right eye twitched and you could see him open his lips in shock, maybe because his thermos full of coffee was about to fall on the ground. His slim fingers looked delicate as he tried to balance the thermos and Craig snickered as he saw that the buttons on the guy’s dark green shirt was mismatched, showing off his bellybutton. All in all, Craig was intrigued.

“He seems high dude but honestly I can’t bear to see him cry if I say no to him,” Clyde admits. “And I don’t want to be his host either. He’s cute yeah, but I only go for chicks man.”

“Don’t bother finding a host for him. I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” Craig says as he grabs his chullo hat.

“But Craig-“ And before Clyde could utter another word the line was dead.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction that is being posted here, and also my first South Park fan fiction. I hope you enjoy my work, and comments are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

     Tweek questioned his sanity right now; actually he has been questioning it ever since he was able to comprehend things around him. After the talk he had with Thomas he began to think, and thinking was something he’s always prone to doing which could result into some pretty amazing things or sometimes it could just be plain stupid. The result to his ever imaginative mind right now could be classified by most as extremely stupid.

‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’ He cursed repeatedly in his head. ‘Why did I think that this would be such a good idea!?’ He panicked. His hands clutched tightly around his thermos, the coffee inside was already half empty and he was shaking even more so than usual.

     The little jitterbug eyed nervously at the brunette who was talking animatedly on his phone in the corner who was about a couple of feet away from him. There was a wall clock in the center of the room where he had a nice view from where he was sitting. The outside of the building that he had entered was tall and huge and so professional looking that you probably wouldn’t have guessed that this was a host club. Inside though was even much better. It looked like it had class, correction, it did have class with red being its main color on the walls and furniture. The chair that Tweek was sitting on was so soft that he’d purposely wiggle his hips just so he could feel its soft fabric. He would deny that of course since what weirdo would admit that they like to rub their bum on soft cushion.

     Tweek’s eyes would then turn back and forth from the brunette and from the clock. He’d keep glancing every five seconds that he practically jumped when they made eye contact.

“Gyaaah!” Tweek yelped, almost dropping his coffee. His hands trembled as he tried balancing his thermos that was about to fall on the ground. A flash of bright light then hits him from his side, making his other eye twitch but he was too busy rescuing his thermos to bother looking at what had made the flash.

     A few drops spilled on the floor and Tweek was all ready to have a panic attack but was then distracted by the brunette’s whiny voice to his left. “But Craig-“ Was what he could make out of before he heard the line drop. The host ‘tsked’ before looking up and made eye contact with Tweek once more.

     Tweek averted his eyes and instead turned his gaze to the spilt coffee on the floor and immediately gave a quick apology. “F-Fuck man, I’m r-really sorry for the mess,” He cried. He held out his thermos in front of him like it was some kind of shield that could protect him somehow. The other man gave him a weird look but it soon turned to an amused smile.

“You’re in luck bud,” The brunette cheered, walking forward towards Tweek and patting the jittering male on the back. “The name’s Clyde Donovan and I think I just hooked you up with my boss.”

     Tweek stared at him in disbelief. ‘Fuck! I shouldn’t have done this!’ He panicked inside his head again.

“Wh-What!? D-Did you just say your boss?” Tweek asks, voice clearly horrified at the news.

     Clyde didn’t seem to notice the distress that emitted so obliviously from the blonde or maybe he did but just didn’t care. He draped his arm over Tweek’s shoulders and pulled the blonde closer to his side. Tweek squirmed at the contact since he was never fond of strangers touching him and this Clyde dude seemed to be the touchy-feely type. “Trust me man, he’s got a fine piece of ass,” Clyde teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at Tweek. “And seriously you’ve got nothing to worry about. Craig’s a pretty chill guy so no pressure.”

“Ngh! Man, that is clearly way too much pressure,” Tweek cries. He quickly opens his thermos and gulps down almost all of the remaining coffee inside.

“Whoa dude! Chill,” Clyde says. “It really is no pressure. He can handle anything, especially something as escorting you to… Where is he going to escort you again?”

     Tweek stares at Clyde with eyes filled with uncertainty. “Wait! That’s not the problem right now. He’s your boss!”

“Yeah, he’s my boss slash also my best friend, so?” Clyde states like there was nothing wrong.

“Is this something normal for you?” Tweek asks. Clyde raises his eyebrow to let Tweek know that he needs to elaborate his question more. “You know, letting your boss escort me a random stranger-”

“And client,” Clyde easily interrupts. “Seriously dude, just go with the flow.”

     Clyde pulls on Tweek’s shoulders making the jittery male yelp but also to guide him to someplace else other than the front desk. Though Tweek hated the physical contact, the looks that were given to him by the other hosts as they passed by the corridors made him press closer unto Clyde’s side. Oh how he hated the attention that was obviously pointed at him, and if it weren’t for the nervousness that he was feeling right now he would’ve glared daggers towards Clyde.

     They then rode the elevator and stopped at the top floor of the building. Clyde directed him to a wooden door which had a guinea pig carved on the front of it. The host slid his hand on his pants pocket and took a key and unlocked the door. He took is arm off of Tweek which earned a relieved sigh from the blonde. The brunette then held the door open and swung his arm to the direction of the room, and bowed like in one of those cheesy movies where the guy leads the girl inside. He even winked at the blonde as he did this, and if you ever ask Tweek if he blushed then he would non-stop deny it.

“My good sir,” Clyde grins boyishly.

     Tweek smiled a little, feeling a little less tense and nervous due to the host’s easygoing charm. He enters the room and was amazed to see how grand it is. Unlike the red themed furniture at the front desk and lobby, this room was filled with different shades of blue, and the colors were well coordinated too. He’s favorite color is green but he found blue to be quite charming. And everything seemed really expensive even the trash bins looked like they cost a lot.

     Clyde closes the door behind them. He then walks in front of Tweek and points his hand towards a fancy wooden carved couch with soft looking cushions. “Make yourself at home.”

     Tweek looks up at him and sees the host’s wide grin. He hesitantly walks closer towards the couch and after a minute he finally decides to sit on it. ‘What am I doing!? What if I leave a butt crease on this?’ He mentally panics.

“Ahem,” Clyde fakes a cough as he seated himself on the other couch in front of Tweek.

“Would you like some chocolate mister, um, I don’t remember you telling me your name,” Clyde smiles politely, offering some kind of expensive chocolate that he took from the bowl in front of them.   

“I’m Tweek,” He answers briefly, not wanting to say his last name so he wouldn’t sound like a weirdo.

“Tweek? That’s a weird name but I guess it kinda suits you,” Clyde comments.

     Tweek wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but he stayed quite after that and just accepts the chocolate from the host, and began slowly peeling off the golden wrapper. The chocolate looked really simple, just a small dark brown ball but as he put it inside his mouth he was surprised to taste coffee as he bit down on it. It also tasted like the imported and expensive kind of coffee that he once got to try when some rich coffee enthusiast started giving samples to brag about his wealth during a coffee convention he went with his dad.

     Clyde chuckled as he saw the change in Tweek’s expression. Instead of the shaking Chihuahua impression he had, now it turned into an excited Pomeranian. He offered another chocolate and Tweek happily accepted it.

“Thank you!” The blonde smiled.

“No prob,” Clyde grins. “I kinda had the feeling that you and Craig would have the same tastes.”

     Tweek’s eyes lit up at the mention of Clyde’s boss. He still couldn’t believe that the owner of the company is the one who’s going to escort him to his class reunion. And now he suddenly remembers that he still hasn’t discussed his arrangements with the brunette yet. Also, that there’s one important detail that he should most definitely tell him. But right now he’s curious about knowing more about this ‘boss’. Tweek’s imagination only filled him with the image of a guy in his 30’s or 50’s, has a bit of a stomach to him, probably balding, and maybe just 3 inches taller than him (which isn’t saying much considering Tweek’s just an average 5’6”). He knows that that would be a weird image considering that this is a host club and most likely the boss might (should) be hot, but he couldn’t picture anyone good-looking due to all the mafia movies he’s been watching which results to the boss looking like a drunken bald geezer most of the time.

“Why’d you think so?” Tweek asks.

“Hmmm… I don’t know,” Clyde answers airily. “I guess it’s because I smelled your coffee and it’s the good kind of black coffee smell so I figured you’d have the same taste as him.”

     Tweek nods like that’s all the explanation he needed. He has met a lot of coffee lovers like him in his life but only a few shared his love for black coffee. He finds it weird since black coffee is definitely the superior of all coffees, in his opinion.

“Does that mean that you also like black coffee?” Tweek asks excitedly.

“Heck no,” Clyde immediately answers. “Too bitter for my taste, I’m more of a mochaccino kind of guy.”

“Or more like a teenage girl but then that would be an insult to teenage girls,” Tweek squeaked in surprise as an unfamiliar voice talked from behind him. He found it nice to listen though since it was deep yet smooth sounding at the same time.

“Fuck,” Clyde curses. “Seriously Craig, stop your ghost like powers in sneaking up on people.”

“H-He has powers!?” Tweek blurts out which earned a laugh from Clyde. He also heard a chuckle from behind him which was actually quite nice to hear.

“Oh shit dude!” Clyde cries. “You made him smile!”

     A huff was the response that Tweek heard from the man behind him. He really wants to turn around right now so he could see this boss because just from basing off of his voice he didn’t sound like the drunken bald geezer that he was picturing out earlier. In fact, he sounded quite the opposite to that and more like a handsome voice actor of some sort. He was too nervous to actually turn around though.

     The sound of footsteps walking made the blonde even more nervous so he gripped tightly unto his thermos to prevent himself from shaking too much. He looked down on his feet and was surprised to see a shadow and a pair of expensive shoes in front of him. He hesitantly looked up and his bug-like eyes widened even more as he saw the man in front of him.

     Tweek nervously gulped at the sight of the tall raven that was looming above him. He was completely mesmerized by the hue of Craig’s eyes because it was so ocean blue that he felt like he could drown in them. But the man’s face was set to a neutral look yet it made him even more handsome due to all the right added features on his face. A tall nose was at the center of his face, lips that had shape but not too much, and hair so black yet looked so soft with its subtle wave. Even the blue chullo hat that was covering up the rest of his hair added a charm to him especially that he was also wearing a suit. Tweek likes a man in a suit. So Craig was a hundred percent his type.

“His name’s Tweek,” Clyde introduces.

“Tweek,” Craig says with a chuckle at the end.

“Y-Yeah,” Tweek answers dumbly. Totally caught up by the way his name came out from the handsome man’s mouth in front of him.

“I’m Craig,” The raven introduces with his hand stretched out towards Tweek.

     Tweek’s shaking hands took hold of one of Craig’s firm ones. The raven’s hands were clearly bigger than his, managing to envelop Tweek’s small, pale, jittering hand. Craig’s in comparison was warm and calloused, giving Tweek some kind of assurance or feeling of safety.

     Craig lets go and proceeded to sit down beside the blonde, placing his arm around the back of Tweek’s back on the couch. He leans in closer to inspect the smaller male, not worrying about invading the other’s personal space. Craig’s face was so close that one more move and they’d be kissing. Tweek’s eyes closed tight shut as he felt like he could be having a heart attack at any minute. After a couple of seconds of enjoying the cute blonde’s responses Craig slowly backs out with an amused grin plastered on his face.

“Dude stop teasing him,” Clyde scolds but couldn’t be taken seriously because of his gleeful tone.

     Tweek opens one of his eyes to peek whether Craig was still on kissing proximity. His face flushed as he saw the glint in Craig’s eyes as the raven had a small smirk on his face. “Interesting,” He heard the man say.

     Tweek almost felt hurt at Craig’s remark. He felt like such a virgin (he is) for blushing like a little school girl in front of the host. His total ‘gayness’ as Thomas would say also showed by the way he was eying the tall handsome man before him. But who could blame him anyways? If Thomas was here Tweek was sure that his best friend would be trying to grab Craig’s ass by now.

“I-I need your help,” Tweek straightened up and moved a bit back from the raven.

     Craig was a bit surprised at the blonde’s sudden change but due to his nature he was able to hide it. ‘Good, I’d hate it if he was a total submissive, that’d be too easy,’ He thought.

“How might I be of service to you? Little jitterbug,” Craig teased.

“J-Jitterbug!?” Tweek repeats totally taken aback from the nickname.

     Clyde watches the two, clearly entertained by their interaction especially with the way that his usually stoic best friend was acting. The little blonde seemed incredibly confused by the tall raven’s actions and advances. While Craig just sits there looking like some alpha male; all refined despite his lazy movements which in result gives him a natural air of confidence and authority.

“Tell me what you want from me Tweek,” Craig moves a bit closer as he says this to Tweek while ignoring the shameless way that his best friend’s eying at them.

“I-I,” Tweek was completely tongue tied. He felt a bit annoyed at Craig’s cocky expression though. “I need a fucking boyfriend okay!” He blurts out.

“Wow, didn’t expect you to be quite this bold,” Craig laughs. “I was expecting a date first before the boyfriend,” His voice clearly teasing. “And the fucking,” He added which made a strawberry pink blush appear on Tweek’s face. “But don’t worry, I can easily adjust to your pace jitterbug.”

“T-That’s not what I meant!”

“So you wanna do the fucking first? Cuz’ I’m totally game for that too.”

“Pretend!” Tweek yells. “I’m asking for a pretend boyfriend!”

“Why? Ex won’t leave you alone?” Craig asks. His interest in Tweek keeps on increasing.

“No.”

“Then why?”

     Tweek looks away bashfully, there was no turning back now since he’s already made it this far. “You just need to pose as my boyfriend for my class reunion, after that I could just tell them that you broke up with me for some other guy like, um, maybe Michael or something? That wouldn’t be too hard to believe considering that you’re hot.”

     Craig lights up at the blonde’s slip of the tongue. “So you think I’m hot?”

“W-What!?”

“Hey, it’s your words not mine.”

“S-So what if I do?”

     Interesting. Craig couldn’t help but think of Tweek being interesting again. The small blonde was just full of surprises. Him being all shy with his face blushing to his sudden honesty and then the feisty way he’d sometimes talk to Craig.

“Give me your phone,” Craig says.

“What?” Tweek asks, dumbfounded.

“I said give me your phone,” Craig reaches up his hand, signaling Tweek to give his phone to him.

      Though he was hesitant, Tweek took out his phone and handed it towards the other man. Craig opens Tweek’s cellphone and was intrigued by the blonde’s wallpaper. It was a picture of two hands holding a coffee mug, with the angle making sure that the inside of the mug was visible. The hand is Tweek’s, Craig assumes, seeing that it was the same small pale hands that he just shook earlier. The most intriguing part of the picture was the butterfly that foamed on top of the coffee. Craig has seen a lot of coffee art butterfly drawings but this was the most detailed yet. Its wings were drawn in detail with all the different patterns being exactly identical to its other side. It was beautiful.

“Beautiful,” He blurted out without a second thought.

“What?” Tweek eyes him in confusion.

     Craig shows him the picture. “Did you make this?”

“Y-Yeah,” Tweek blushes in embarrassment. He wasn’t exactly satisfied by his work because of the pattern that he decided to use for the wings but since Thomas liked it so much he decided to use it as his wallpaper, and also to motivate himself to do better next time.

“This is amazing,” Craig says honestly.

“Oh! Oh! What is it?” Clyde bounces excitedly. The two were surprised to hear the brunette’s voice since they clearly forgot that he was still in the room with them a few moments ago.

     Craig shows the screen towards Clyde and the man’s face grinned even wider. “Whoaw! That really is amazing!” He exclaims.

      Tweek’s face blushes even brighter after hearing the compliments that he received from the two men. He fiddles with the handle of his thermos to distract himself. “It’s seriously nothing. I just do it for fun whenever I have time in my coffee shop,” He tells them softly.

“Here,” Craig hands the device back to Tweek.

     Tweek eyes his phone curiously, wondering what Craig could have possibly done with it. Let's just say that the little jitterbug was surprised to see Craig’s name with a heart and a phone number in his phone’s contacts.

“Text me the address to your coffee shop and let’s talk more about our arrangement there,” Craig says with a wink. “And by the way,” He adds, inching closer and closer towards Tweek, his mouth a few seconds away from Tweek’s ear. “I like my coffee black.”

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I managed to write the second chapter much sooner. This story is the slow built kind so I hope you won't get too bored or impatient. And as always, comments are much appreciated especially the constructive ones. 
> 
> Also, I actually posted this around one in the morning in my time zone so this should have been published during the 28th and not the 27th. (Just felt like sharing that)


	3. Chapter 3

“You fucking piece of shit! Why the fuck aren’t you he-“

     Clyde snorts loudly as he laughed out loud at Craig’s phone call. “You’re in trouble now,” He taunted.

“Shut up,” Craig answered with his middle finger. “And stop looking back here; keep your eyes on the road dumbass,” Craig warns, kicking the back of Clyde’s seat, making the brunette glare at him from the car mirror.

“Yes your highness,” Clyde answers voice full of sarcasm, his eyes turning back to the road.

     It was around lunch when Tweek finally left the office. Craig had offered to take the blonde out for lunch but the little jitterbug refused him insistently, though Craig did manage to kiss him on the cheek before he left which earned him a sucker punch from the tiny sprite. Who knew Tweek could hit so hard? Well, Craig didn’t so now the raven’s sporting quite the bruise on his stomach.

“But seriously man, Ruby’s going to kill you for missing out on the meeting earlier. Plus, you fucking hung up on her! Like, what the fuck.”

     Craig rolls his eyes at the brunette’s nagging voice. “What’s the point on going when Token’s the one who notes all the things that I have to know about the meeting. He’s my secretary so what kind of boss am I if I don’t let my secretary do his job.”

     Clyde sighs; he hated it so much whenever Craig turns a question into some kind of statement. But by basing off from their 25 years of friendship he has grown accustomed to Craig’s nonchalant behavior. He also learned to just let the raven be; knowing that once Craig starts working everything will turn out alright, actually more than alright. After witnessing Craig turn his dad’s rundown car company into Denver’s most successful and the U.S’s third grossing car franchise, Clyde never questioned his abilities in doing his work again. But that doesn’t mean he won’t nag Craig about doing his job on time.

‘And people tell me that I’m the carefree one,’ Clyde mentally rolls his eyes.

     He turns the car left, and drives towards a spacious parking lot, parking the car next to Craig’s name written in fancy lettering on a golden placard plate. It was Ruby’s doing because being Craig’s little sister and manager meant that she could do whatever the fuck she wanted just to give her big brother the image of some kind of powerful boss. A lot of people already feared Craig but it was like Ruby’s pastime to scare other companies even more with her brother’s reputation. Clyde guesses that’s just the way their sadistic Tucker genes have flowed in their system.

“Just so you’d know I’m just here to drop you off,” Clyde eyes Craig from the mirror in his most deadpan look.

“Traitor,” Craig grumbles.

“Hey! This traitor helped you meet your cute little jitterbug,” Clyde protests dropping his indifferent look to settle for a pout instead.

     Craig just kicks Clyde’s seat in response. “Shut up.”

“Oh come on man, there’s no way I’m going out there with you,” Clyde whines. “I don’t want to get another earful from your sister. Remember the last time you played hooky?”

“Whatever,” Craig says as he exits the car and slams the door shut, making Clyde wince and furrow his brow in worry.

‘He isn’t seriously mad, is he?’ Clyde questions worriedly.

     The brunette scrambles to unlock his seatbelt and hurriedly exits the car to run after Craig. But he was dumbfounded to see his best friend standing there with his tongue out and middle finger pulling down the skin under his right eye. “Dumbass,” Craig says though not in a mocking tone.

“Asshole!” Clyde shouts and raises his middle finger towards Craig also. “I can’t believe you tricked me like that.”

“Serves you right for trying to abandon me,” Craig drops his middle finger and brought his hand to rest in his pants pockets instead. “And you’re so freaking gullible dude.”

“I-I’m not!”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Craig tells him. He turns around and starts walking. “Go back to the host club. I’ll just get Token to accompany me,” He waves his left hand to give Clyde a goodbye.

     Clyde watches as Craig continues on walking towards the huge massive building of the Tucker enterprise. The guards standing in the entrance nervously welcomed him and opened the door for the raven to enter.

“Mr. Tucker I’m glad you’re finally here,” Red, his assistant secretary smiles at him innocently as she greets him.

“Drop the act Rebecca,” Craig rolls his eyes.

“Well, I hope you don’t call me by that name again, _Craig_ ,” Red says as she pinches his side.

“Hey! I’m still your boss you know.”

“Yes, my boss who’s 5 hours late from his meeting,” The smile on Red’s face never wavered but the tone of her voice made Craig stand up straight. She grabs Craig by his suit and drags the man inside the elevator. “Ruby destroyed your favorite chair in your office by the way,” Red casually informs him as she pressed the top floor button.

“What! Don’t tell me it’s my brand new Lewis dark blue chair. I just bought that last week,” Craig grunts.

     Red eyes Craig and hums. “Okay, I won’t tell you that it’s your brand new Lewis chair.”

“Fuck,” Craig groans, rubbing his forehead. “Nobody messes with a man’s chair. Not even his little sister.”

“Well, you probably shouldn’t have played hooky,” Red scolds him.

     The raven groans, if he knew that trying to make his dad’s company boom like such a success could cause him his freedom of going anywhere and whenever the fuck he wanted then perhaps he wouldn’t have done it. Maybe. Well, all the money that he earned would be hard to leave especially that he could use it to impress his date.

     A small smirk appeared on his face at the thought of bringing Tweek here at his office. “Gross,” Red comments interrupting Craig’s thoughts. “It’s creepy to see you smile.”

“No one asked you to look,” Craig retorts.

     Before Red could say anything else the elevator’s doors dinged open. Craig steps out followed by Red and they walk further to the left until they reached a wooden door, and just like Craig’s office at the host club the door too had a carved guinea pig on the front. With only a slight hesitation Craig opens up the door to find his dark blue Lewis chair facing back at him with a bent backrest.

     The chair turns and there he sees Ruby resting on it with its left armrest missing. “You bastard, what have you done to Lewis?”

“Lewis is dead,” Ruby answers him as she rests her arm on Craig’s expensive marble work desk. “And so will your darling Beatle if you don’t give me a good excuse on why you didn’t attend the meeting.”

“It’s not like it’s my first time not going,” Craig grumbles.

     Ruby stands and slams her palms on the desk hard. “Don’t answer my question and your Beatle’s not going to be having any wheels by tomorrow,” Ruby threatens.

     That statement alone makes Craig shut his mouth for any snarky comebacks. “Okay okay, jeez, don’t drag my car into this,” He huffs. “And anyways, the reason why I didn’t go is because I went to Clyde’s.”

“What? But we agreed that you’d be going tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I guess I changed my mind,” Craig answers nonchalantly.

     Ruby’s dark blue violet eyes stare up at Craig silently. Craig just stands there feigning indifference which he hardly did since most of the time he really was indifferent. But this time he doesn’t want to hear any of his sister’s teasing when she finds out that he’s actually interested in another human being and not an animal like a guinea pig, which is a much rarer event than his fake demeanor right now.

“Hmmm,” Ruby hums. She sits back on the chair and smiles at Craig like she just took the last cookie from the cookie jar and Craig didn’t. Her eyes still on her brother like she was reading him like an open book for the first time ever in their life. And Craig would be lying if he told you that he wasn’t nervous.

     Red stands there feeling completely confused at what’s happening. Craig and Ruby were her cousins but it was really hard to understand the both of them most of the time. A knock was suddenly heard and she saw Token come inside. “Uh, am I interrupting some kind of staring competition or something?” He asks Red as he closes the door.

“I don’t get what’s happening either,” Red answers.

“Well, what did happen?” Token asks as he stands beside Red with arms full of stacked paper.

“Apparently the reason why Craig didn’t show up was because he went to Clyde’s,” Red whispers. Token nods like it were something that happened a lot. “That happens practically to most of his meetings. Isn’t Ruby done with her lecture by now?” Token questions.

“I give up,” Craig suddenly says, interrupting his employees’ whispered voices. Ruby smiles even wider, apparently having won whatever was happening between the two of them.

“The reason I wasn’t at the meeting is because I really did go to Clyde’s. But I didn’t go because of Clyde,” The raven didn’t look away from Ruby’s hard stare as he was confessing this, even if there was a tiny part of him that wanted to. He’s a Tucker damn it! And a Tucker doesn’t back down from a little eye contact, not even to his little sister, especially not to his little sister.

 “I,” He began before exhaling a sigh. “I went because of some guy.”

“Some guy?” Ruby laughs. “Craig Tucker missing a meeting for ‘some guy’?” She crosses her arms and grins.

     Craig stands still as he watches Ruby leave from the chair and walk towards him. She magically brings out an envelope and waves it in front of Craig. “Well then big brother,” She says teasingly. “You better invite this ‘some guy’ of yours to our next party,” Craig takes the invitation from Ruby and stares at her like she was crazy but he had to admit, he didn’t actually mind.

“Sure sis,” Craig replies, letting out a pleased smile.

     Red and Token stare at each other. “What just happened?” Token asks.

“Well, apparently Ruby’s happy that it’s a guy,” Red answers.

“What?”

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ones a bit short. I'm going on a trip tomorrow and will be busy for a couple of days so there will be some slow updates. 
> 
> I really love writing Ruby. She's kinda like me here because I like to tease my brother with his best friend so now our mom probably thinks he's dating him.


	4. Chapter 4

     Saturday was usually the busiest day of the week for Tweek, that’s why he had opted to go yesterday in order to find a host. A day had already passed yet Tweek still hasn’t texted Craig about the location to his café, and right now he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to. It was already a crazy idea from the start when he decided to hire a host instead of actually finding a guy that he could date. And once more, his host is the fucking boss! Tweek’s life is already full of (mis)adventures because of his flamboyant best friend so he wasn’t sure if adding Craig (and Clyde since they seem to come in a pair) would be such a good idea.

     Tweek was still also pissed off that Craig kissed him, well, his cheek. But still! The raven shouldn’t have done that even if (in Tweek’s opinion) he’s hot. The blonde could still feel his right cheek tingle from where Craig had last kissed him. It made the little jitterbug blush as he furiously rubbed a rag on a coffee mug clean.

“Whoaw there Tweek,” Stan warns as he turned to check up on his boss. “I don’t know what the coffee mug did wrong but I think you should stop before you break it.”

     Tweek blinks and looks down at the mug and finds that it already started getting scratches from all his cleaning. He puts it down gently on the countertop and apologizes to his employee. “Sorry Stan, it seems like I keep on showing you only my bad side all the time,” He drops his eyes to look at his feet and awkwardly fiddles his fingers.

     Stan looks at his boss for a moment before forming a warm smile. “Don’t worry about it Tweek. We all have our bad sides,” He says, trying to comfort his boss.

     Tweek looks up at Stan, eyes full of doubt. The blonde has only seen his employee work efficiently with no problems, and most often Stan’s the one who cleans up his mess. There was not even a time that he could recall seeing his employee mess up, ever.

     The dark haired male could see the disbelief in his employer’s eyes, but he couldn’t blame him though since he really did try to always keep his perfect façade on. Stan’s dark blue eyes turned to look at the counter first to see if Bebe needed any help before turning his gaze back to Tweek.

“Wanna know a secret?” He whispers into Tweek’s ear.

     Tweek eagerly nods his head, wanting to find out if Stan really wasn’t as clean as he showed off to be.

“Well,” Stan began as he lowered his voice even more. “I used to have a crush on you.”

“What!?” Tweek shrieks but quickly covers his mouth. His eyes were wide open as he looked at Stan who had his pointer finger on his lips and his other hand pressing down on the air while he softly mouth a ‘shhh’.

“L-Liar,” Tweek uncovers his mouth to say this but immediately covers it again.

     Stan shook his head apologetically towards the patrons that were looking at them before doing the same to Tweek. “I did.”

     Tweek shakes his head. “S-Stop lying,” He whispers strongly.

“I’m not,” Stan says his tone serious. “I really did. I thought, hey, I’m so lucky to be working with such a cute boss,” Tweek starts sputtering nonsense at hearing his confession but shushed to hear more. “But then when Thomas arrived and I saw him kiss you, and on the lips to be exact. Well, let’s just say this poor heart of mine was really heartbroken,” Stan pats his chest and added a little sad smile on his face.

“But I’m not dating Thomas!”

“I thought you were,” Stan quickly explained. “And, uh, well, I can’t believe that I’m going to say this but… Remember the time I had to take a leave because of exams?”

     Tweek nods. “Um, I didn’t actually have exams during that time. But what I did have was a pity party so I went out drinking with my friends and I got so drunk that I barfed on this cute redhead that I tried to hit on,” Stan laughs awkwardly at his confession.

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Stan chuckles. “And do you wanna know what happened next?”

“What happened?” Tweek asks eagerly.

“My asshole friends left me so the guy that I barfed on had to take care of me for the night. Luckily, he didn’t steal anything from me when I passed out except I guess for one important thing.”

“Was it your wallet!? They always go for that man. Wait, your keys? Gah-! Wait, don’t tell me he took your identity!?” Tweek panicked as his mind went overdrive at what other important things that the stranger could have possibly stolen from Stan.

“Uhm, I don’t think that anyone could easily take someone else’s identity,” Stan laughs as he tried to calm his employer down. He took Tweek’s hands in his own and held the little blonde. Tweek soon calms down; he then makes eye contact and nods at Stan to continue.

“What he stole from me was my heart,” He finally confessed. ”Not literally!” Stan quickly adds so Tweek wouldn’t go on panic mode again. “And I have another confession to make,” It was now Stan’s turn to break eye contact and drop his head so Tweek wouldn’t see the blush on his face.

“A-As long as you don’t tell me that that person’s an alien or some kind of serial killer then go ahead,” Tweek jokes, well, Stan hopes he’s joking.

     Stan closes his eyes inhales, opens them then exhales. “I’m dating your friend Kyle.”

     Tweek really hated how he was looking surprised for almost half the majority of the day now because his eyes were going bug-eyed at Stan again. But who could blame him though when his employee’s been giving him one surprise to another?

“Kyle Broflovski!? You’re dating _the_ Kyle Broflovski?”

     Stan nods his cheeks pink. “How come you didn’t tell me? Or that Kyle never mentioned you? He’s been here a couple of times now!” Tweek flails his arms, taking Stan’s hands with him so that they look like they’re doing jumping-jacks without the jumping.

“We planned on telling you guys during your class reunion,” Stan explains. “But since I told you now… Please don’t tell Kyle I told you!” Stan clasps his hands bringing Tweek’s own with him.

“Ngh, okay I promise I won’t tell,” Tweek promised. Stan lets go of his hands with a sigh of relief.

“Heheh, see, I could be a mess like you too,” He grins like an idiot.

     Tweek playfully hits Stan’s shoulders. “Yeah, and I can’t believe that you used to l-like me dude.”

“Why not?” Stan raises his brows. “You’re a really likable guy Tweek,” He grins, bringing his hand to ruffle Tweek’s already messy hair.

“S-Stop!” Tweek protests as he was clearly embarrassed by Stan’s words.

“Guys! I only have two hands ya know!” cried Bebe from the counter as she wrestled to finish three orders at the same time.

“Looks like the Saturday rush is finally starting,” Stan pushes up his sleeves as he says this. “I hope my embarrassing story cheered you up boss, and I guess I’ll be seeing you at your reunion,” He ruffled Tweek’s hair again before heading to assist Bebe with the orders.

     Tweek watches Stan’s retreating back for a moment. Now that he actually took the time to look at his employee he found that Stan look-wise had a lot of similarities with Craig. The two were both around 6 feet tall but Tweek was sure that Craig had a few more inches to Stan. The both of them also had blue eyes, Stan’s are much darker though which gives you a certain calm feeling when you look at them unlike Craig’s which are breathtakingly blue like sapphires, making Tweek’s heart beat faster whenever they held their gaze. The two men were also raven heads, Stan’s hair slightly shorter and straighter compared to the soft waves of Craig’s. If they ever walked inside of the café for the first time, Tweek swears that he would have mistaken them for brothers.

     The blonde couldn’t believe how he could have missed all of that. For all this time that he has been working with the raven, not once did he ever expect that the man would harbor feelings for him, or how he has never noticed how handsome Stan is. And now he can’t believe that Kyle, who had sworn off from dating men decided to pursue a new relationship with a man.

‘I guess I’ll be the single gay friend at the party again,’ Tweek sighs.

     Butter’s has a boyfriend, now he finds out that Kyle also has a boyfriend, and Tweek’s a hundred percent sure that Thomas is going to bring someone whether he be his boyfriend or not. This thought only leaves Tweek to frown and wonder why he’d let go of a lot of opportunities for himself on finding a partner.

     The buzz in his pants pocket is the one that snaps him from his self-deprecating thoughts. He fishes out his phone and was not surprised to find Thomas texting him.

**From: Thomas**

     Yo Tweek!!! Got invited to a party dude!!! Let’s find you a date ;D

**From: Thomas**

     And no I’m not drunk _mom._ I’m still forming proper sentences, ain’t I?

**From: Thomas**

     LET’S GET YOU LAID!!!

     Tweek wanted nothing more but to drink coffee right now so he did. He poured himself a mug as he thought of what to text Thomas back. He appreciated his friend’s efforts but the jittery blonde usually ended up in the corner at most parties he got dragged into because honestly, he’s not really much of a party person.

     He took a big sip of coffee and watched the busy line of customers. He probably should get his ass back to work but on a rare occasion like this he’d shrug and leave it to his employees. He paid them for a reason.

     So Tweek spent a few minutes scrolling down his contacts as he thought of a good excuse of avoiding Thomas but stopped when he reached Craig’s name. Should he? The blonde wasn’t entirely sure but as he looked back at Stan and then to Thomas’s invitation he finally made up his mind.

**To: Craig <3**

Meet me at Tweak Bros. Coffee, I end around 11.

**To: Craig <3**

     Don’t come before 11 though!!!

**To: Craig <3**

     Or after 12 because it’s not safe during the night man even if Denver isn’t really that big but still!!! Somebody could stab you when you’re not looking and then they’re going to steal your ID and live as you while you’re dying in some alleyway… So keep safe and come at 11!!!

**To: Craig <3**

     I forgot to say please

**To: Craig <3**

     Please

     Tweek looked down at his messages and wondered if he sounded too desperate to meet up with Craig. He also felt extremely embarrassed at the third message because of how long and random it sounded, and was a bit worried if the raven now thought of him as weird. Not at the ‘keep safe’ part though, because Tweek always believed in safety first.

**From: Craig <3**

     Lol, dude chill. Didn’t know you missed me this much. Be there at 11, promise. See ya later Jitterbug ;)

     Tweek couldn’t believe he got a reply so fast. He also couldn’t stop the blush that was forming on his face at the little nickname that Craig gave him because truth be told, he only got nicknames like spaz, twitchy, freak and weirdo in his life. It was nice to get something nice for a change.

     Having finally arranged a meeting with Craig, Tweek opens his chat box with Thomas and with a newfound determination he quickly typed a quick response before any of his confidence leaves him.

**To: Thomas**

     Sorry, can’t. I already have a date.

     Tweek closes his phone and sets it to silent mode. He ties his apron again, and takes the counter from Bebe. “You can have your break now,” He smiles. Bebe mouths a ‘thank you’ before leaving and disappearing inside the backroom.

“This is going to be one long Saturday,” The blonde sighs as he clicks open the cash register.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to Wildshadow for correcting me in the previous chapter. I looked back and saw that I wrote 'his brother' instead of 'her brother' so I was like, 'How the fuck did I miss that?'. So guys, if you find any mistakes like wrong grammar or misspellings then please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> I have nobody to edit my work, and though I'm good at editing other people's works, I'm really bad at finding mistakes with my own. Also, it doesn't help that I write these during the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tokes, don’t get me wrong here but why the fuck are you following me?” Craig eyes his secretary and appointed second best friend who were right on his tail.

     The black man just smiles casually and shrugs his shoulders in response. “Just wanna meet this so called ‘Jitterbug’ of yours,” He answers.

     Craig slaps his hand on his forehead and lets out a frustrated groan. “Clyde’s been talking to you about Tweek, huh?”

“Yes, but I also really do want to see this Tweek guy that got you so interested in human interaction,” Token replies, resting his hands on his pants pockets as he followed Craig to his parked yellow Beatle. “And dude, Clyde told me you were _flirting_. I wanna see Craig Tucker performing mating rituals too.”

“Seriously, I’m not sure who’s more embarrassing sometimes. You or Clyde,” Craig shakes his head at Token’s use of words. He takes out his keys and unlocks the car’s doors.

     Token hums and makes a face like he was remembering something. “I’m pretty sure it’s Clyde,” He says after a few seconds. “Remember the time he used the word ‘fellatio’ just to sound smart?”

“Fuck yes,” Craig lets out a small laugh. He starts the engine first before continuing, “He said that during our meeting with the Kizusu president. That was fucking gold. Ruby never let him come to any of our meetings again after that.”

     Token nods and laughs together with Craig as he gracefully seated himself at the front seat of the car. Craig then slings the car’s seatbelt on his front; he closes his side of the door and waits for Token to do the same before locking the doors. As he focuses on driving his car backwards Craig pauses when he hears Token whistle a tune.

“How the fuck do you do that?” The raven questioned.

     The other man just raises his eyebrows, pretending to seem oblivious. “Do what?”

“This,” Craig circles his hand back and forth between him and Token. “Manipulating me into letting you get inside my car and even possibly taking you with me to Tweek’s.”

“The same way I manipulate you to attend meetings, you know, the important ones,” Token smiles his professional businessman smile. “And that’s a secret trade that I’m afraid I can’t tell you, boss.”

     Craig rolls his eyes, just like every time he thought that Token was being a complete smartass. “Whatever, I guess I’m taking you with me whether I like it or not.”

“I’m glad we could finally come to an agreement,” Token lays himself back and whistles a tune again.

     The raven doesn’t say anything back after that. Token just had that ability to control things without you noticing sometimes, and Craig has learned that he only did it with good intentions towards his friends. If you aren’t in the categorized section of ‘friend’ though then you’re fucked. The black man always showed a calm and well-mannered demeanor but behind that mask he could be a force to be reckoned with when angered.

     Craig places his phone at the front holder next to the air-conditioning and type’s out the location to Tweak’s Bros. Coffee. His phone was quick to give him instructions to the place, and the raven was quite pleased when he saw that it was located at the part of the town he hardly visited yet quite enjoyed so whenever he did. How he never noticed the coffee shop whenever he did visit was his entire fault considering he only went there to buy clothes from his favorite shops and is then quick to leave without checking out the other shops in the area.

“Sooo,” Token started. “What’s your game plan?”

“My game plan?”

“Yeah, for Operation: Craig Fucker,” Token says.

     Craig twitched slightly at the name of the so-called ‘operation’. “What the fuck Token. It sounds like I’m going to barge in there and start fucking him right on his countertop or something. Can’t you think of a better name?” The raven groans but the thought of fucking the little jitterbug on the countertop _did_ sound appealing. He quickly shook off the idea though and instead focused his eyes on the road.

     Token laughs at Craig’s reaction. “Clyde was the one who thought of that dude,” He informed. “It’s the tamest name I heard him come up with considering the list of other stupid names he made.”

“Indulge me,” Craig smirks, wondering what other stupid names his idiotic best friend could have come up with.

“Well, there’s Operation: Take a Gander at Tweek’s Asshole, for an example,” Token comments. “Or maybe you’d rather prefer his top choice?” Token suggests slyly.

“Shit stop,” Craig quickly interjects. “Dude, that is one stupid, no, fucking horrible idea for a title. And I don’t even want to find out what his top choice is.”

“Fine by me,” Token shrugs, clearly much more used to Clyde’s horrible choice of words. “Thank yourself that I’m the one he comes to rant about these kinds of stuff man. See what I have to suffer.”

“Yeah,” Craig agrees. “Anyways, if we’re naming this then I’d rather change it into Operation: Black Coffee instead.”

“Black Coffee?”

“Since Tweek and I share the same preference for coffee,” He explains. “And that sounds a hundred times better than Clyde’s horn dog titles.”

     Token laughs and just nods in agreement. The car ride was silent after that, with just some casual small talk about work.

“Oh hey, is that it?” He pointed.

“Yeah.”

     Craig swiftly turns his car and smoothly parallel parks between two other cars in the front and the back of him. He parked the car exactly at the front of the shop. A sign with ‘Tweak Bros. Coffee’ still illuminating light on the top of the cafe. It was pretty late and he could see the ‘closed’ sign already on the door with the schedule of the shop’s opening and closing hours. They could still see light inside the shop though so it was safe to assume that Tweek’s still waiting inside.

     Token exited the car first, followed by Craig after he had stopped the ignition and locked the doors. The two walked in front of the shop and Craig was about to grab the door open when it then opened from the other side. Craig came in eye contact with shocked blue eyes. He stared at the other man in front of him with indifference yet deep down he was questioning why he was still inside the shop at this hour.

“Who are you?” He hears him ask.

“I should be asking you that,” Craig answers.

     The other raven head in front of him wearing a blue beanie with a puff of red on top looked at him in annoyance. “Look dude, we’re closed,” He said.

“Do I look like I fucking care to you? I have an appointment with Tweek so let me through,” Craig glares with the same annoyance as the guy in front of him.

“S-Stan? What’s g-going on?” Tweek’s worried voice could be heard from inside.

     The guy named ‘Stan’ that Craig now knows looked back. “Nothing Tweek, just some guy saying that he has an appointment with you, oh, and he also brought a friend with him,” Stan answers without moving from his place in front of the door. His eyes then darted quickly back towards Craig and Token, full of attention and suspicion.

“C-Craig?” Tweek appeared but his face was mostly blocked by Stan’s stature.

“Yeah, it’s me Tweek,” Craig’s voice suddenly changed to a softer tone at the blonde’s appearance. He still eyed Stan with annoyance though for blocking most of his view of the small blonde.

     Tweek’s hand gripped unto Stan’s shoulder to let the other man know that he needed to get through. Stan reluctantly moved away from the door as he let Tweek meet with the other blue eyed man outside of the shop.

“Hey jitterbug,” Craig greeted. “Missed me?”

“S-Stop calling me that,” Tweek protests but was hard to be taken seriously because of the light flush of pink on his cheeks. The blonde’s eyes then shifted towards the left side of Craig. “Where’s Clyde?” He asks his eyes on Token.

“Nice to meet you,” Token waves politely. “The name’s Token Black. Clyde got himself sick for eating two dozen tacos yesterday.”

“Two dozen!?” Tweek exclaimed. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah so don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’ll recover by tomorrow.”

“T-That’s good. Well, it’s nice to meet you Token,” Tweek greets while mentally kicking himself for his lack of manners. “I’m Tweek.”

“I know,” Token smiles.

     Tweek let out a weird sound at Token’s comment. He then muttered something about the government or aliens that neither the two men in front of him could hear or decipher clearly. “Anyways, when’s that employee of yours going to leave?” Craig nods his head towards Stan as he asked the question.

“My name is Stan Marsh,” Stan gritted his teeth as he introduced himself. He didn’t like this Craig dude for even just a tiny bit, and Craig obviously shared the same sentiments back at him.

“Okay then, _Marsh_ ,” Craig taunts. “When are you leaving?”

“I-“

“Stan,” Tweek interrupted before Stan could speak. “Y-You can leave now.”

    Stan looked down at Tweek in shock. “Are you sure? I could stay here for another hour or-“

“Stan!” Tweek interrupts again, his voice now a bit more firm. “I’m going to be okay.”

“But-“

“Stan, I’m seriously going to be okay,” Tweek holds unto Stan’s hand and squeezes it in assurance. “Besides, Craig’s here.”

     Stan looks up at Craig. “Who even is he?” He asks stubbornly.

     Craig smirks as he moved closer to Tweek. He laid his arm around the small blonde’s shoulders and pulled the little jitterbug to his side, breaking Tweek’s and Stan’s linked hands. That action earned him a glare from Stan as his instincts to protect his friend from this wolf kicked in. “What do you think you’re doing?” Stan growls.

“Whoaw, calm down,” Craig snickers. “Can’t I touch my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend!?” Stan shouts. “Tweek doesn’t have a boyfriend. Right, Tweek?” Stan turned his gaze to examine the blonde’s face. Tweek had his head down but Stan could clearly see his cheeks turn to bright red.

“I-I have,” Tweek nods. His voice was barely a whisper as he confirmed his and Craig’s status.

     Craig pulls the blonde even closer to his side. His hand that was resting on the blonde’s shoulders drifted down to hold onto his waist. Tweek squirmed and buried his face on Craig’s suit, his embarrassment hard to contain. He couldn’t even look at Stan, afraid that he would be discovered that he was lying.

“You heard Tweek,” Craig says. “He’s going to be fine. I’ll take care of him so you can go home now.”

     Stan doesn’t say a word; he looks at Tweek one last time before uttering a goodbye and left. Craig grins in triumph as he saw Stan retreat. He had the little jitterbug within his arms and had driven away the pest. Plus, Tweek didn’t hit him and even confirmed to other raven head that they were ‘dating’. It felt like one victory after another for him.

“Shall we go in now?” Token suggests. “It’s freezing out here,” He rubs his arms to prove a point. A suit during winter wasn’t really the most appropriate clothing choice.

“Ngh, of course! Come in! Come in!” Tweek panics as pulls his face away from Craig. The raven glared slightly towards his friend but turned neutral again when Tweek grabs unto his arm and pulls him inside. “We better get in before we freeze to death!” He exclaims. Craig and Token eyed each other and laughed at Tweek’s sense of ‘humor’.

“Gah! Craig! That’s n-nothing to laugh about!” Tweek tugs on Craig’s arm harder to make the raven come inside faster.

     When the three finally left the cold outdoors and into the warm inside of the café, they settled on the stools next to the counter as Tweek offers to make them some coffee.

“Token, what would you like?” Tweek asks politely.

     Token smiles, impressed to see some manners considering how he’s surrounded with vulgar friends’, twenty-four-seven of his life. Even his female co-workers (Ruby and Red) were quite a handful to handle. Tweek’s mini panic attacks that he witnessed earlier was nothing compared to Clyde’s table manners which he had the horror to witness as he ate the two dozen tacos yesterday. He had shook his head disapprovingly at Clyde’s logic for celebrating because Craig’s finally getting some ass after a long time.

“Surprise me,” He says.

     Tweek nods then proceeds to go back to his station to fix the two their drinks. Token crosses his arms and rests them on the counter. He tapped his fingers on the wood as he waited. The sudden silence of his other companion alarmed him though so he turned his eyes to glance at Craig and was surprised to see the raven look so, concentrated. Token has only witnessed the man look so focused on one thing for just a couple of times in their time of friendship. The last time that Token could recall Craig having this much actual emotions seeping through his eyes was back when he was 18. It was a hard time for the raven considering Dots, his second pet guinea pig, died. After that he never took in another one. It seemed like he couldn’t handle seeing Stripe (his first pet) and now Dots die, and maybe possibly even the next one if he ever did decide to get another.

“I need to get to the restroom,” Token abruptly stands.

     Craig blinks, seeming to have returned to reality. “Oh, it’s just over there to the left. There’s a sign,” Tweek explains.

“Thanks,” Token thanked. Tweek turns to nod at him before going back to his work.

     Craig feels himself being suddenly pulled to the side as he sees his friend tug him by his striped cobalt blue tie. “Listen Craig,” Token spoke to him softly. “I’ll be in there for 20 minutes and when I come back here you have better asked him to the party,” Craig nods slowly as he stared into Token’s dark ebony eyes. It was like the black man knew something that Craig didn’t and he felt like he should.

“Good,” Token pats Craig’s chest as he fixed his tie.

“I would’ve still asked without you telling me dude,” Craig grumbles.

“I know,” Token says. “So good luck,” He squeezed Craig’s shoulders in assurance before heading to the restroom.

     Craig sits still in confusion for a few seconds, wondering about his friend’s sudden strange behavior. If it was Clyde then it would have been considered normal but since it was Token then it was pretty weird.

“Here,” Tweek grins as he settled Craig’s drink in front of him. “One black coffee.”

     The raven thanked the blonde first before looking down at his drink. “Guinea pig?” Craig muttered after seeing the image in his cup. It was the head of a guinea pig that was drawn in a cartooned style, forming on the foam of his coffee. He looked up and saw Tweek sheepishly look away from him as he rubbed his right hand on his left arm awkwardly.

“Yeah, I’m experimenting on other animals besides butterflies,” Tweek blushed. “I know it’s not really that good yet but I really liked the carved guinea pig on your office door,” He explained shyly.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Craig cursed. “This is fucking amazing dude!” The raven exclaims, eyes shining like he just got the biggest present from Santa.

     Tweek squeaks as he was clearly surprised at Craig’s reaction, especially his expression. There was no way that he could say ‘That’s not true!’ now because Craig’s eyes only spoke of honesty. It seemed to glow even bluer (if that’s even possible) when he shared (cursed) his liking to the art.

“Thanks,” Tweek muttered, as it was the only thing that he could say at the moment.

“Listen,” Craig began. “About our arrangement-“

“Oh shit! Fuck!” Tweek suddenly interrupted.

“What? What’s wrong?” Craig stands, worried about the blonde’s sudden outburst.

     Tweek covered his face as he groans. “I can’t fucking believe that I agreed when you told Stan that I’m your boyfriend,” Tweek cries as the previous events finally sunk in.

     Craig lets out a small sigh of relief at Tweek’s explanation. “Then let him think that we are. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be? You know, your boyfriend,” He reasoned.

“I-I know, but still!”

“Still what? You like him?” Craig almost bit his tongue off as the question rolled off of his mouth.

“What! No!” Tweek shouts. “He’s my friend’s boyfriend!”

“Then isn’t that great,” Craig grins as a wave of relief washed over him. “Plus, if that friend of yours is going to the reunion and will be taking that boyfriend of his then its bonus points for us. It’ll sound more convincing when people know about us earlier.”

     Tweek slowly removes his hands from his face and stares at Craig like he was a genius. “That’s true.”

“What did I tell you jitterbug? I’m totally game for whatever you want,” Craig smirks, referring to what he said to Tweek back in his office.

“Yes but Craig about the p-payment,” Tweek fiddles on his apron as he nervously eyed Craig. “I don’t have much money with me and considering you’re the boss then-” Tweek stops his fiddling as Craig ruffled his hair. The raven’s hand felt much warmer than Stan’s and he found the feeling quite nice.

“H-Huh?”

“Don’t worry about the payment because I know that you could easily pay it off, jitterbug,” Craig smiles, his eyes glinting mischievously.

     Tweek’s whole body seemed to have stopped as the hand resting on his head grabbed for his chin instead. Craig gently tugged him forward; Tweek’s eyes grew dazed as his body followed Craig automatically. “I want you to kiss me,” Craig instructed his lips just an inch away from Tweek’s.

     Tweek looked up at Craig in disbelief. “Y-You want- What!?”

“Your payment,” Craig says calmly. “A kiss every time I ask for it. That’ll be your payment the whole time I pretend as your boyfriend.”

“I-I can’t! I’m no good!” Tweek sputters. “It’s t-too much pressure dude-“

“Great,” Craig grins. “I’ll teach you.”

     Before Tweek could even mentally prepare himself for the kiss Craig had already covered the inch that separated their lips. “Ngh!” Tweek made a sound as he felt Craig’s chapped lips on him. His owlish eyes blinked rapidly as his mind blanked out. All he could do was stare at Craig’s ocean blue eyes and freeze.

     Quick and chaste. That was what anyone would describe the kiss. Craig had left after only having coming contact with Tweek’s lips for a second. For Tweek on other hand, it felt like a minute. A long heart thumping second was what he’d describe it if he knew that it was only just that. A second.

“See, no pressure,” Craig says as he removed his hand from Tweek’s chin. He went back on his seat feeling proud of himself that he didn’t go for a French one even when he was really considering on doing it.

     Tweek was silent for a moment. “That’s… That’s it?” He uttered after finally catching up with what happened.

“Nope,” Craig answers. He pulls out a letter from his suit’s jacket and hands it to Tweek. The blonde shakily takes it from Craig and asks, “What’s this?”

“Come to my party,” Craig replies.

“I,” Tweek opens his mouth to answer but immediately shuts it. He stared at the fancy looking letter; a golden seal sealing it up. “I don’t know.”

     Craig could see the uncertainty and nervousness emitting from the blonde. He takes hold of the jittering male’s hand and squeezes it. Tweek looks at him with his brows furrowed. “Please,” Craig says. “I promise that I’ll take care of you.”

     The two stared at each other for a moment. Eyes filled with worry gazed towards ones full of conviction. Tweek wasn’t sure what made him do it but he nodded towards Craig.

“Okay.”

     Craig smiled. “You don’t have to worry when I’m here,” He says as he squeezes Tweek’s hand again.

     Tweek smiled back at him, his hand relinquishing the same feeling he felt when he had shaken Craig’s hand for the first time, assured and safe.

“Oh man, sorry if I took so long,” Token’s voice interrupted the two.

     Tweek turned to see the black man come back from his restroom break. His eyes darting back to his and Craig’s linked hands. He quickly brought his hand away and turned around to the coffee machine. “W-Welcome back!” Tweek stuttered. “Sorry your coffee’s a bit cold,” The blonde shakily takes the coffee he intended for Token and placed it on the counter in front of the black man. “E-Enjoy.”

     Craig glared at his friend. He knew Token could be very precise with his timing but he didn’t expect his friend to actually come back after 20 minutes, especially when he and Tweek seemed to be having a moment just a while ago.

“Asshole,” Craig mouthed, not worrying if Tweek would see since the blonde had his head low on the ground.

“Sorry,” Token mouthed back.

     He faced Tweek and gave the blonde an apology too. “Sorry Tweek but it seems like I have to go.”

     Tweek raises his eyes. “Ah, it’s okay! Wh-What happened?”

“Clyde’s being a crybaby and won’t stop texting and calling me. He says I need to get to him before he dies,” Token laughs.

“Is he alright?”

     Token nods. “Yeah, this is pretty normal. Just ask Craig,” He says.

“Here,” Craig takes out his keys and hands it out to Token. Token looks at them before he shakes his head.

“Nah man, I’ll take a cab,” Token pushes Craig’s hand away.

“You sure?” Craig asks.

“I’ll be fine besides its getting late so be a gentleman and take Tweek home,” Token pats Craig’s shoulders before giving him a small grin.

“Well, I better be going now,” He turns to Tweek and waves. “Get Craig to drive you home!” He shouts before exiting.

“I-It’s okay! He doesn’t need to-“

“I insist,” Craig interrupts, mentally noting to thank his friend later. “What kind of boyfriend am I if I don’t?”

“It’s just the two of us here, you know.”

“It’s better if you get used to it,” Craig explains. “And dude, don’t argue and just let me take you home.”

     Tweek stares at the glass windows and into the dark streets. He gulped and nods, “Okay.”

“Tweek,” Craig mutters.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me,” The raven says.

“What!?” Tweek almost snaps his neck when he turned his head so quickly towards Craig.

     The raven just sat there calmly, waiting for the kiss. “Payment.”

“Craig,” Tweek flushed. “Make it quick,” The blonde says as closed his eyes in preparation for the kiss.

“No promises,” The raven uttered as he leaned in.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a free cupcake, free comics, and managed to reserve the only Pikachu coin bank from my favorite comic book store. You'd think I'm lucky but then my laptop suddenly broke down on me. I'm using my brother's right now and this chapter took me a while to write. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

     Tweek squeezed his eyes shut as he finally accepted his fate. He had mixed feelings about all of this but he didn’t seem to have any other choice as of the moment. Besides, the thought of getting kissed by Craig again didn’t sound quite too bad.

“Craig,” He uttered the raven’s name. “Make it quick.”

      Craig had smirked at the trembling voice of the blonde, and the faint flush of pink on the jitterbug’s cheeks was just far too adorable for him to resist. He really found the shorter male in front of him to be quite intriguing. Like a small shaking animal that would run away when it found the chance and Craig didn’t want to let him go.

“No promises,” He told him and meant it.

      If their first kiss lasted for a second then Craig made sure that the second time would at least last for a minute. He leaned in considering that the blonde was a foot shorter than him. The height difference was endearing in his opinion, and it made him smile to find Tweek lifting himself up to reach his lips. For someone telling Craig to make it quick, Tweek didn’t seem to follow his own words. The blonde whose kisses could be counted with his fingers (including his first kiss with Craig) had an awkward time just trying to press his lips firmer on Craig’s own. He really had no experience in this department and his mind was running like a train wreck, obviously overthinking everything.

      Though Craig was amused at the blonde’s effort he also wanted the little jitterbug to enjoy this as much as he was. Tweek reeked of virginity and Craig wasn’t the kind of guy who’d take advantage of that (no matter how much other people thought of him as an asshole) he actually preferred a more experienced partner because then both parties would know what they’re getting into.

“Relax,” He whispered then tilted his head to gain a better access to Tweek’s lips. He backed away only for a second before resting his lips on Tweek’s again. The blonde’s eyes were still closed but Craig could see him gradually relax basing on the fact that he wasn’t squeezing his eyes like his eyeballs was going to pop out if he didn’t.

      Tweek was hesitant but his toes were starting to hurt when he tiptoed himself to reach Craig’s lips and the counter was quite an annoying barrier between them. He slowly slipped his hands to grab blindly to whatever support he could find on Craig and his hands eventually found the raven’s chullo hat. The blonde had grabbed both strings for support which he thought was a good idea until he found that it only made Craig lean even closer to him. With his eyes still closed the only thing that he could rely on to know Craig’s reaction was from the pleased hum he received, and it made his spine shiver as he felt it vibrate on his lips.

      Craig could feel Tweek shudder when he placed his right hand on the back of the blonde’s neck while his left rested on Tweek’s lower back, pressing the blonde closer to him. He cursed silently at the stupid counter for separating Tweek’s lower body from him. The two continued on pressing their lips together but after a few seconds Craig finally decides to take it to the next step: licking Tweek’s lips to ask for entrance to his mouth. When Craig had done just that, that’s when Tweek snapped from all the things he was doing. His emerald eyes opened to come face to face with Craig’s brilliant blue hue which distracted him for only a second before he pushed Craig away from him.

      He was breathing heavily both from the kiss and the pounding of his heart due to the excitement and nervousness that he was feeling. They were silent for a moment. Craig didn’t force Tweek for another kiss and just watched the blonde regain his breathing. Tweek could feel Craig’s eyes on him and it frightened him because he knew deep down that if he had kept staring in the blue pool of his eyes then the blonde was sure that _he_  would have been the one _kissing_  Craig.

“I-I’m sorry,” Tweek breathed heavily.

     Craig quirked his eyebrow questioningly, the blonde didn’t look at him as the apology left his lips. “What for?”

“I… I don’t know,” He answered truthfully. Tweek didn’t know whether he was apologizing for being a horrible kisser, for pushing Craig away or for deepening the kiss (even when Craig did the same exact thing). The blonde was confused considering he has never done this before.

“Look,” Craig went to grab hold of his hand. Tweek finally looked up at the raven and was surprised to see genuine concern cross his face even if it was faint, mainly being expressed by his clear blue eyes. “I’ll take it slow next time, and this time it’s a promise. So please, let me still drive you home.”

      It felt weird for the raven to say the word ‘please’ in an un-sarcastic way since he was used to saying it without truly meaning it except for a couple of _very_  rare occasions. Lucky for him, Tweek didn’t have the heart to decline the offer because first of all, he was scared of going home on his own at this time due to his paranoia of somebody ambushing him in some dark alleyway. And second of all, he was certain no one could say ‘no’ to Craig once the raven looked at them with his eyes trained at them and his voice all soft as he pleaded Tweek to allow him to escort the blonde home.

     The blonde just absently nodded at Craig. “Great,” The raven sighed and squeezed Tweek’s hand before letting it go. Tweek’s lips twitched not knowing whether to smile or not since he was sure that he should be glad that Craig finally let go of him but at the same time he felt a twinge of disappointment at the loss of contact.

“Let me take my apron off first,” He told Craig as he reached for the tied knot on his back.

     Craig was good at hiding his displeasure of not having to hold Tweek’s hand but he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a grin at seeing the blonde’s scrunched up face as he struggled to take his apron off. He wondered if Tweek ever noticed how his nose wiggled when he concentrated on untying the knot.

“Calm down jitterbug,” Craig chuckled softly. Tweek’s apron trouble was fun to watch but Craig guesses that they’ll end up staying here for another hour if he doesn’t help. He placed his hands over Tweek’s which made the blonde’s fingers freeze. “Here,” He said and swiftly untied the knot in a matter of seconds.

“T-Thanks,” Tweek whispered.

     The little jitterbug quickly took off the apron then messily folded the article and shoved it down hastily under the little hidden space below the counter. He rubbed his hands as he fidgets and tries to find something to hold on to in order for this weird sensation from Craig’s touch to disappear. He finds Token’s abandoned drink and immediately takes it and transfers it into his thermos.

“Ready to go?” Craig asks as Tweek finished closing the lid.

“Ngh- Yeah!” He answered, a little bit too loud. Tweek bites on his bottom lip to stop himself from sputtering anything else because knowing himself, he’ll probably sputter out something embarrassing.

     Craig eyes him in amusement but didn’t say anything else. He walked towards the door and waited for Tweek to follow. They both exited the place and the raven watched as the blonde locked the doors and checked the locks twice just to make sure that the café was properly secured. Craig’s car was parked just in front of the café so they didn’t have to walk too far anywhere.

“That’s your car!?” Tweek exclaimed, his left hand holding onto his thermos while his right was pointing at the yellow Beatle.

“She’s pretty amazing, ain’t she?” Craig unlocked the driver’s door and from inside he unlocked the door of the front seat. Tweek watched as the raven wore a fond smile on his face. The little blonde couldn’t help but grin widely.

“Wh-Where did you get her? I hardly see any like her anymore,” Tweek asks in astonishment. His shaky hands gripped on the door handle and he slowly opened it. He hesitantly entered inside the car and joined Craig. He closed the door and of course wraps the seatbelt securely over him. Tweek’s eyes roamed the interior of the car with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

“Wow. I honestly didn’t expect you to be this excited,” Craig comments. “When Clyde first saw this baby he told me ‘Meh, I'd rather have a Ferrari’,” The raven starts the engine as he tells his story. “Of course I have one too but man! The feel of a Beatle is seriously different and much better than most. What can I say, maybe I'm just old at heart.”

     Tweek watches in wonder at Craig's expression. The way the raven talked about the things he liked was much different than the sexy face he'd make whenever he flirted with the blonde. It wasn't a bad face either, in fact Tweek found it to be ‘cute' though he would never say that to the host.

“So, uh, where do you live?” Craig fakes a cough. He knew he could easily become a chatterbox when it came to cars considering he owns a car company and that he actually enjoys his job (except for the meetings).

“H-Huh? Oh, uh, yeah!” Tweek sputtered embarrassingly. He somehow got lost just looking at the raven's more relaxed expression that he didn't realize that he was staring. He quickly reprimanded himself for that because he's always considered staring to be rude.

     The blonde quickly tells Craig the coordinates to his house. Craig types it on his phone and was thankful for the new technology, making finding the blonde's address to be much easier. He smoothly drove out of the parking space and followed his phone's instructions.

     The car ride to Tweek's house was eventful considering that Tweek is in it. Three times he had grabbed tightly on Craig's sleeve and yelled for him to drive the car slowly. The raven wasn't pleased to find out that he'll be driving like some marathon runner whose one leg got chopped off but he soon found an advantage to the situation. He began making small talk with the blonde about cars and was extremely pleased when he found out that they both had the same tastes. Too bad for the little jitterbug though since he failed his driver's test for the fifth time already, and judging from his sad tone Craig speculates that he's not going to be trying to take the test again anytime soon. Well, the raven confidently thinks that he's going to change that but that's up for another time, perhaps on a date but that will also be for some other time.

“Gah! It was really scary man,” Tweek tells Craig as their topic changed to their best friends. “Thomas said that he suck off the guy's pe-pe-thing! What if he got h-herpes!?”

     Craig chuckled at the fact that Tweek wouldn't even use the word ‘penis' and that horror stories for him meant his best friend's sex life. “Dude that's nothing compared to when Kenny hang himself while fapping,” Craig laughed at the memory while Tweek had on a horrified look.

“He did WHAT!?” Tweek screamed.

“Chill, he got to live to tell the tale,” Craig says while slowly regretting telling the little jitterbug. Maybe it was a little too much… Okay, definitely too much.

“Why would your friend do that?” Tweek asks. He really couldn't see how anyone would find it arousing to masturbate while hanging themselves.

“Because he's Kenny fucking McCormick, that's why,” Was Craig's short answer, amusement glinting in his eyes.

     Tweek shakes his head at the answer, still not able to understand anything. He opens his thermos and drinks the coffee inside. The bittersweet taste of the tiramisu coffee wasn't enough for him. He seriously needed black coffee but this is Token's coffee that he’s drinking, and besides coffee is coffee. He shuts his mouth while wishing that Craig wouldn't tell him anymore stories about this Kenny guy.

     Thankfully, Craig seemed to be able to read his thoughts and didn't mention anymore of Kenny's great adventures. He changed the topic though to a more Tweek route, his comfort zone: coffee. Craig wasn't surprised to see the blonde launch excitedly to stories about his experiences with the substance. He was caught mesmerized by Tweek's wide grin, his teeth weren't perfect and there was this one particular one that bent which made him look like he had a fanged tooth. It was adorable in a way that the raven would never voice out, yet.

“You have arrived at your destination,” A woman's voice that sounded really robotic said.

     Tweek blinked twice, surprised that they've already reached his apartment complex. “I guess we're here. Sorry for talking so much,” He apologized shyly. He then tug on his seatbelt but because he tried to hurry he ended up struggling to open it.

     Craig watched Tweek being a nervous wreck which the blonde was like most of the time. “Here, let me help,” The raven smirks, his head purposely leaning forward near Tweek's neck. The blonde's breath hitched slightly as he felt warm air come contact on his neck. He sat still, frozen since he didn't know what to do.

“There,” Craig moves backwards, holding the now unlocked belt. “You're free.”

     The little jitterbug let out a sigh. He thought that maybe Craig was going to tell him to kiss him again. The thought made a soft blush appear on his cheeks and was thankful that it was dark so Craig wouldn't see. He was overwhelmed back in the café when he felt Craig's tongue but the tingling sensation still hasn't left him which made him wonder what it would have felt like inside.

‘No!’ He screamed in his head at such a stupid thought. This would be a stupid dangerous lingering idea especially since Craig's a host.

“Tweek!” The blonde snapped his head up as he heard his name being yelled.

     He looked confusedly at the slight frantic look in Craig's blue eyes. He noticed that the raven's hands were on his shoulders and that his own were clasping tightly on his hair. Tweek let go of his golden locks and instead grabbed for the empty abandoned thermos on his lap.

“You okay?” Craig asked.

     Tweek nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah. I'm really s-sorry for being such a spazz Craig,” Tweek muttered softly.

     A surprised gasp escaped his lips as Craig enveloped him for a hug. He didn't fight it though and just stayed there to feel the warmth that the much bigger and taller male could give. It was a nice feeling and he found himself yawning. Craig chuckled a little at hearing the blonde's yawn.

“I guess you're just pretty tired, huh?” Craig laughs.

     Tweek just nods in response, not entirely sure if that was really it. He liked having Craig's heat enveloping him though, that he was sure of. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes more before Craig finally let go. Tweek almost let out a whine but stopped himself in time and masked it with a yawn.

“Want me to bring you in?” Craig asks.

     Tweek contemplated for a moment but decided on declining the offer. He was already being troublesome to the host so he didn't want to add anymore load especially since he saw that it was already past midnight on his phone.

     The raven didn't force the blonde to agree and just let him out quietly knowing that the jitterbug was all spent from not being used to Craig's unpredictable actions. Tweek closed the door and looked down on the window.

“Thanks,” He smiled sleepily. “For taking me home.”

“No prob,” Craig answered. “Tweek?”

“Yeah?”

“A goodnight kiss before I go?” The raven winked.

    The blonde laughed airily. “Sure,” He said and leaned down to kiss Craig.

The older male was totally surprised as he was not expecting Tweek to comply so easily, he wasn't complaining about it though. ‘Damn, Tweek could be really bipolar when he's tired.’

“Good night,” The blonde grinned cheekily as he left Craig's lips.

“Night, jitterbug.”

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! For anyone still reading my work, thanks. Sorry for the extremely late update. I just recently moved to a new place and guess what? There's no fucking internet connection. Anyways, I'll be posting a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> I really had a hard time not writing them to have sex already. Also, the hanging thing is real it's called 'autoerotic asphyxiation'.


End file.
